Boulevard
by milatifah
Summary: ' apakah aku terlalu bodoh membiarkan orang seceroboh Donghae menjemput adiku'/ 'sepertinya ia kemari hanya untuk memakan rame bukan untuk bertemu denganmu hyung hahahh'/ 'kencan ku terganggu oleh kalian hyungdeul babo/ kamu!


Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya author baru di ffn. Semoga kalian suka sama ff saya yang pertama ini

BOULEVARD

CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (21 tahun)

Lee Yuri (bukan Yuri SNSD 18 tahun)

Lee Sungmin (23 tahun)

Cho Ahra ( 24 tahun)

Superjunior member dan other cast cari sendiri.

Summary : ' apakah aku terlalu bodoh membiarkan orang seceroboh Donghae menjemput adiku?'/ 'sepertinya ia kemari hanya untuk memakan rame bukan untuk bertemu denganmu hyung hahahh'/ 'kencan ku terganggu oleh kalian hyungdeul babo/ kamu?!

Happy reading

Chap 1

Awan-awan terlihat begitu mendambakan kehadiranya didekat mereka, seketika mata bulatnya menyipit. Ia tersadar dari lamunanya tentang hal-hal yang telah lama mengganggu pikiranya, dia menghela nafas sejenak lalu berkata dalam hati secara optimis, bahwa dia bisa hidup di sini, dia sanggup, dia mampu, dan dia akan berhasil. Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafasnya dan tersenyum melihat sebuah poster yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan orang yang dia rindukan.

Donghae POV.

Lee Yuri, nama yang manis walaupun aku sendiri belum tahu bagaimana wajahnya. Sungmin hyung memang melarang kami untuk melihat foto adik kesayanganya itu, dengan alasan dia tidak ingin adiknya itu dijadikan objek khayalan si Hyuki dengan hal 'iyaiyanya' tapi kebereruntungan tengah melanda diriku memang sangat baik akhir-akhir ini. Hari ini aku di suruh Sungmin hyung untuk menjemput adiknya itu di bandara. Ya setahuku Lee Yuri datang ke Korea untuk melanjutkan studynya. Ya semoga saja adiknya Sungmin hyung itu gadis yang manis, tak kalah manis dengan Oppanya yang memang sangat manis.

Author POV

" Aish, Lee Yuri itu yang mana masa sudah hampir setengah jam aku berdiri disini dia tidak melihatku, aku sudah cukup pegal" keluh Donghae yang tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan orang yang menjemput sanak keluarganya di bandara sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi banner bertuliskan ' Lee Yuri, London England'

" Ah, apakah dia?" pikir Donhae melihat seorang gadis yang memakai topi rajutan yang menjuntai yang sedang melirik sana-sini.

" Are you Lee Yuri?" tanya Donghae memberanikan diri.

" Ah, ne. Nugu ?" tanyanya yang masih memandang Donhae dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan waspada.

" Chonun Lee Donghae imnida, aku disuruh Sungmin hyung untuk menjemput mu" jawab Donghae dengan senyum manisnya.

" Lee Yuri imnida, khamsamnida Donghae ssi telah menjemput saya" jawab Yuri sopan.

" Choenma, panggil saja aku Donghae oppa, biar kita lebih akrab" ujar Donghae yang lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah.

" Ne, jongmal gomawo Donghae oppa" jawab Yuri sambil membungkukan badannya dan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Hal ini membuat Donghae gemas bukan main, ternyata Yuri yang didepanya sangatlah polos dan terlalu formal.

Yuri POV

Ah walaupun Sungmin oppa tidak menjemputku, aku cukup senang karena Sungmin oppa menyuruh temanya , yang aku perkirakan dia ini teman satu grup boybandnya yang gerombolan itu, Lee Donghae namanya. Saat perjalanan pulang seperti ini, aku hanya melihat Donghae oppa yang sibuk dengan jalanan tanpa mengacuhkanya sama sekali. Tanpa sadar aku pun terkekeh pelan, membuat Hae oppa melirik ke arah ku.

" Waeyo Yur?" tanyanya bingung.

" Ani oppa , hmm.. apakah Sungmin oppa menyebalkan selama tinggal di sini?" tanyaku yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana Sungmin oppa menangis meminta pindah ke Seoul.

" Sungmin hyung, salah satu hyung terbaik dia lembut tapi terkadang dia benar-benar mengerikan, oh ya ke aegyoanya tidak ada yang menandingi" ujar Donghae dengan semangat.

" Aish, aku juga berpikir seperti itu oppa, pasti akan menggemaskan kakakka" ujarku tak sanggup menahan tawa lagi. Ternyata Donghae oppa orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Hari pertama ku berada di Korea telah emnemukan teman yang mengasyikan. Aigoo bahagianya aku.

Donghae POV

Benar dugaanku Lee Yuri itu benar-benar cantik. Badanya yang mungil, matanya yang besar, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir yang sangat menggoda, rambutnya hitam dan panjang bergelombang. Ah neomu kyeopta.

" Yuri ya, kau mau berkeliling atau makan dulu tidak? Tenang oppa akan mentraktirnya untuk hari ini" ajaku .

" Jinjja? Aku mau makan ramyun oppa" ujarnya dengan tatapan yang berbinar.

" Ne, oppa akan mengabulkanya" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya. Omoo Donghae apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru berkenalan dengannya. Akhirnya akupun membawa Yuri menuju salah satu tempat makan ramyun yang cukup pouler disini. Kelihatan sekali dia benar-benar menikmatinya.

" Enak tidak?" tanyaku yang masih memperhatikan wajahnya.

" Mashitta oppa, ramyun Korea memang paling T.O.P deh" jawabnya sambil mengancungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

" Ya sudah makanya pelan-pelan saja tapi jangan terlalu lambat. Kamu pasti ingin berkeliling lagi kan? Jangan habiskan waktu oppa yang sempit untuk mengantarmu berkeliling dengan makan ramyun seperti itu" ucapku padanya.

" Ne oppa gomawoo" ujarnya dengan berseri-seeri. Aigoo dia manis sekali, sekarang aku yakin 100% kalau dia ini memang betul adiknya Sungmin hyung.

Sungmin POV.

Akhirnya aku pulang juga ke dorm. Loh kok sepi sekali, aku hanya melihat Wookie yang sedang sibuk dengan majalahnya, Shindong hyung yang sedang asik memakan keripik kentangnya , Heechul hyung yang tengah asik bercermin, siwon dengan Alkitabnya, kulihat Eunhyuk yang tengah menari-nari tidak jelas. Dan Kang In hyung yang terlihat tengah menguap sesekali. Betul-betul kacau sekali keadaan dorm ini. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi salah satu diantara para manusia unik ini?

" Wookie, yang lain kemana kok gak lengkap?" tanyaku heran karena hanya melihat beberapa dongsaeng dan hyungku saja yang berada di ruang tengah ini.

" Leeteuk hyung sepertinya sedang mandi, kalo Kyu sepertinya tengah berkencan di kamar" jawab Wookie

" Kalo Donghae belum pulang?" tanyaku lagi.

" Sepertinya Donghae hyung belum pulang sedari tadi dia keluar hyung" jawab Wookie yang sukses membuatku khawatir. Apakah aku terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan orang seceroboh Donghae menjemput adiku? Ah ani, dia harus bisa. 'Aku harus percaya pada namja ikan itu' berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

" Oh ya hyung, tadi ngapain aja di kantor ?" tanya Wookie yang akhirnya meninggalkan majalahnya.

" Rapat tentang kapan mengaudisi untuk proyek sangjanim selanjutnya" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya aku pun menjatuhkan diriku di samping Wookie sambil sesekali berkhayal kalau adiku akan mengikuti audisi itu. Memikirkanya saja sudah membuatku terkikik geli.

Satu jam kemudian Yuri tak kunjung datang, entah apa yang membuat Yuri terlambat pulang. para member pun telah menunggunya dengan antusias di rumah.

" Ah, jinjja Donghae sebenarnya selamat tidak membawa adiku ke dorm ini?" ujarku bertanya frustasi kepada yang lain.

" Tenanglah hyung, aku kan udah ngasih dia les menyetir sebulan full kok" jawab Eunhyuk nyergir yang otomatis memperlihatkan gummy smilenya.

" Benar minnie, kau seharusnya tenang saja aku kira mereka hanya terlambat" ujar Leeteuk menenangkan Sungmin. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya pun dia cemas, apalagi dengan mengetahui keterampilan Donghae dalam menyetir memang paling rendah diantara para dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Annyeong, hyungdeul maaf aku terlambat pulang" ucap seseorang yang diyakini oleh semuanya itu adalah suara Donghae.

" YA! Donghae ya kenapa kau lama sekali apa kau menyenggol nenek-nenek yang tengah menyebrang atau kau menabrak anak kucing oeh?" ujar Sungmin langsung mengampiri Donghae yang hanya cengo mendengar perkataan hyungnya. Member lain hanya terkikik menahan tawa karena perkataan sungmin dan ekpresi Donghae yang benar-benar sangat menggelikan.

" Mianhae hyung, tadi aku mengantar adikmu berkeliling sebentar" ujar Donghae jujur sambil menunduk.

" Hi, oppa how are you?" ujar seseorang dibelakang Donghae.

" Aigoo Yuri ya , jongmal bogoshipo" ujar Sungmin langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Yuri.

" Nado oppa" Ujar Yuri sambil terus memeluk sungmin dengan eraat.

" Kau kemana saja Yuri?" tanya Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka.

" Hanya berkeliling dan juga makan ramyun" jawab Yuri polos.

" Kau hanya makan ramyun ?" tanya Kang In

" Nee, habis ramyun itu enak apalagi yang asli Korea" ujar Yuri dengan semangat. Sungmin hanya menatap adiknya bingung. Dia berfikir apakah Yuri belum pernah memakan ramen sebelumnya?

" KKKKKK, hyung sepertinya dia kemari bukan untuk menemui mu, tapi dia kemari hanya untuk mencoba ramyun disini kekekkkeke" ucap Eunhyuk dengan tawa yang keras yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Sungmin yang malah membuat yang lain ikut tertawa dengan keras.

" KKK sudah hyung jangan menatap aku seperti itu aku takuuut" ujar Eunhyuk dengan jelas sekali dia tidak merasa ketakutan justru dia tengah menggoda Sungmin yang malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal pada seluruh orang yang ada disitu.

" YA Hyukjae!" geram Sungmin tak tertahan. Tapi tetap saya Eunhyuk dan yang lainya malah semakin gencar menggoda dan menertawainya. Tanpa mereka sadari kehebohan mereka telah membuat sesorang tak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya lagi.

Kyuhyun POV

" Aish, mereka ribut sekali, sedang menertawakan apa sampai sebegitunya" ucapku geram karena kencan panasku terganggu oleh suara-suara para hyung gila yang berada di ruang tengah.

" Sepertinya harus aku sendiri yang menghentikan kegilaan mereka kali ini" ujarku bermonolog ria lalu bergegas menuju tempat dimana hyungdeul untuk menghentikan kegilaan mereka yang sepertinya lebih parah dari yang terdahulu, sambil tetap mengenggam kekasihku erat.

Author POV

"Clek" suara pintu kamar yang dibuka pun terdengar, tapi tak ada satupun orang yang menyadarinya. Dengan sangat jelas ia masih mendengar tawa, dan godaan yang para hyungnya lontarkan untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun tak habis pikir, tawa ceria yang seharusnya menyenangkan berubah menjadi tawa beringas yang sangat mengganggu. Bagaimana itu tidak berubah, yang tertawa saat ini bukan 1 atau 2 orang tapi 8 orang, ia menekankan kata '8' pada otak jeniusnya.

" Hyung! hentikan tawa mengerikan itu, kalian bisa membangkitkan jasad para pahlawan sekarang juga, dan lagi kalian telah mengganggu hari langka untuku, hari sepuasnya aku berkencan dengan kekasihku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang ditinggikan dengan harapan para hyungdeulnya berhenti tertawa. Namun perkataanya benar-benar tak di gubris, dia benar-benar merutuki nasibnya sebagai magnae di sini karena ia tidak dapat menjitak kepala mereka agar dapat menghentikan kegilaan mereka saati ini.

" Kyu, kau sudah selesai berkencan oeh?" tanya Kang In tanpa babibu

" Kencanku terganggu karena kalian dasar hyungdeul babo" ujar Kyuhun yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari ke 8 hyungnya, dan tatapan bingung dari seorang yeoja. Kali ini justru Kyuhyun yang menatap sosok yeoja tersebut dengan intens, dan sesekali mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba meyakinkan matanya dengan apa yang baru dia lihat.

" Kamu?!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Yuri, yang ditunjukpun hanya menaikan alisnya tanda kebingunganya dan senyum simpul yang terlihat pada bibir seorang lainya.

Tbc~~~~

Bagaimana bagaimna? Tolong beri reviewnya untuk kelangsungan ff ini saya memang membutuhkan banyak saran dan kritik gomawo~~~


End file.
